


Being Cute Is A Disadvantage

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute teen Loki, Fluff, Loki lives!, Mention of judicial spanking (Heimdall), Minor Injuries, Paddling, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking, scolding of a young prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Seventeen year old Loki is given the chore of taking care of a young Midgardian girl after Heimdall accidentally brings her up. Loki is careless, resulting in the girl being injured. His adorable little bottom gets paddled. Even Heimdall gets his bottom warmed!





	Being Cute Is A Disadvantage

“Oh Loki! You’re so cute!” The Midgardian girl cooed as she stroked Loki’s long, raven black hair. Loki sat at the Banquet Hall table, his chin in hand, wishing he were anywhere else. She had been following seventeen year old Loki around Asgard for days, after being brought there by Heimdall by mistake. The girl had developed a massive and soppy crush on the young prince and made his life positively miserable. Frigga thought the whole thing hilarious and adorable. She was always tickled to watch young girls fawn over her handsome young son. Meanwhile, plans were in the offing to return her but it had to be handled delicately. Loki, being of an age with her, had been conscripted by his father to keep her entertained until the return could be arranged.   
“Loki! What are you doing moping about in here?” his elder brother Thor scolded. “You have duties to perform!” Thor was actually trying to bail his forlorn brother out. Loki perked up, standing up at once. The girl, whose name was Mabel frowned in dismay.   
“Yes brother!” Loki said, suddenly and uncharacteristically obedient. Thor came around the table and gave his little brother a gentle spank on his bottom, getting him moving. Loki spared a faint smile to Thor as he left the room quickly.   
“Mabel is it?” Thor said, smiling at the girl. “Worry not. My little brother will come back soon.” This made the girl happy and she wandered away in a dreamlike haze, her mind consumed by her love of Loki. Thor snickered as Sif came in.   
“She is smitten with Loki.” Sif said, smiling. “He should be used to this by now.”   
“What do you mean?” Thor asked.   
“Well he is very cute. Even I have trouble staying angry with him.” Thor looked at Sif as though she had lobsters crawling from her ears. She smiled at him, her mysterious smile. It had always charmed the young warrior. He sat down and ordered his noon meal. 

* * * *

Loki tried to busy himself, gathering complaints from villagers, organizing audiences with his father, and other busy work. After a couple of hours of this his father corralled him in the corridor. “Loki, did I not tell you to entertain the young Midgardian girl?” Loki looked at his father plaintively.   
“Yes sir, but Thor came to the Banquet Hall and ordered me to tend to my princely duties.” Odin sighed, understanding.  
“Son, I know the girl vexes you with her affections but you will be doing your old papa a big favour by letting her for just a while longer, alright?” He smiled down at his youngest son.   
“Yes sir, I will.” Loki answered, obediently heading down the corridor to find her.   
“Good boy.” Odin called after him. Mabel was easy to find. She was loitering around the gardens, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He sighed and resigned himself to the task at hand.   
“Hello Mabel. I’m sorry I left. I had to attend some of my duties.” The girl brightened instantly and ran to him, encircling his neck with her arms. Her expression was one of rapturous joy. It was all too funny to Loki and he had to restrain himself from laughing. He thought himself gawky and homely, suffering through the awkward teenage years. This girl could apparently see none of that.   
“Oh Loki I really missed you when you were gone.” She cooed dreamily.   
“I’m sorry. I won’t leave you again.” He said, behaving as princely as he possibly could. “Would you like to meet my horse?” he offered, hoping to keep the girl busy with anything but him. A huge grin spread over her face.   
“Yes! Could I?” Loki found himself feeling glad that he had made the girl so happy.   
“Of course. Come with me.” The young prince led Mabel to the Royal Stables. His horse, Storm was being groomed. The animal was beautiful, its coat shiny and ink black, with a long, black mane and tail. Mabel gasped at the sight of him. Loki picked a few apples from a basket of them nearby and gave them to Mabel. “He loves apples.” The boy said, smiling. Mabel offered one to Storm and he took it with his soft lips, crunching the treat happily.   
“Oh Loki! He’s beautiful!” She exclaimed, feeding him another apple.   
“Would you like to have a short ride around with me?” Loki asked, smiling.   
“Oh, yes! I would love that.” The girl answered sweetly.   
“Saddle my horse and one for the lady.” Loki ordered. The groomer nodded.  
“Yes my prince.” Mabel marveled at the way the man obeyed Loki even though he was just a boy compared to the stable hand.   
“Does everyone treat you this way?” She asked.   
“Well, not everyone. My parents and brother don’t. And my instructors. All the people who are allowed to discipline me.” He looked at the ground, blushing slightly.   
“You mean there are adults who aren’t allowed to discipline you?” She asked.   
“Oh yes. It is a death sentence to anyone outside the Royal family who lays an angry hand on me.”   
“I didn’t think anyone could spank a prince.” She said, smiling.   
“Believe me, they can.” Loki reached back and rubbed his bottom, remembering the last hiding he got. Mabel looked at Loki with sweet compassion. Before long, Storm and another beautiful horse were led through. Loki helped Mabel onto her horse and showed her how to hold the reigns. He mounted Storm and slowly walked him down the courtyard to the bridle path.   
Half an hour later, the pair were quite a distance from the palace and Loki told Mabel they should be getting back. She pulled the reigns on her horse and grinned at the young prince.   
“Mabel? We must be getting back to the palace.” She sat on her mount, grinning at Loki. He began to be uncomfortable. “Mabel, let’s go!” He said nervously, starting away, then coming back when she refused to move.   
“Loki, isn’t it beautiful up here?” She finally said, that strange smile still plastered to her face.   
“Yes, I suppose. Please Mabel, we must return to the palace.” The girl dismounted her horse and walked up to Loki as he sat astride Storm.   
“Come down and look at the view with me.” She said, batting her eyes at him. Loki, realizing what she was up to gulped nervously.   
“It’s very pretty but I must bring you back!” His voice was beginning to take on a nervous edge.   
“Only if you come down here and look at the view with me.” She said, standing stubbornly still. Loki sighed heavily and dismounted, walking to the edge of the hill they were on. He looked out over the City and then at Mabel.   
“It’s very pre…” His words were suddenly cut off by the girl’s lips, pressing against his. Loki’s eyes grew huge and he tried to back away. The girl had an iron grip on the slender boy and he found himself unable to break free of her without harming her. Finally, she broke the kiss, smiling dreamily. “Mabel! What in blazes was that for?” Loki barked angrily.   
“I love you Loki! We belong together!” She said, grinning madly.   
“Wha…NO!” The boy said, having had enough of this behaviour. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm, using all his strength. “We are going back to the palace now!” Loki tugged the girl back to her mount and made her get back into the saddle. He mounted Storm and grabbed the girl’s horse’s bridle, leading it away with him at a cantor. The girl, not being used to riding, overbalanced and fell from her horse, landing badly. She lay on the ground, crying and holding her wrist. To Loki’s horror, it was bent at a strange angle. He panicked and threw his head back. “HEIMDALL!” He shouted. “HELP!”   
The Bifrost wave slammed into the ground and the big sentry stepped up. “What is this?” He asked.   
“She fell from her mount and hurt her wrist. It was my fault.” Heimdall patted the boy’s head and picked the girl up, bringing all three of them and their mounts to the Observatory. Loki quickly handed the horses off to a guard and followed Heimdall to the Healers. He waited outside nervously.   
The All Father walked up to the Healer’s to find his son waiting nervously. “What is this?” He asked. Loki stood and walked up to his father, knowing he must tell the truth.   
“Father, I took Mabel riding. After a while I said we must return to the palace. She refused and kissed me!” Odin smiled at the scandalized way Loki related that fact. “I made her get back on her horse and started to lead her back. I was angry. I may have made her horse go faster than she was used to. She fell. I am sorry father.” Loki looked down at his feet, certain that doom would fall. Odin smiled down at him.   
“Let’s wait and see how she is.” He said, walking Loki back to the seats with him. They waited for an hour and Mabel appeared, back in one piece apparently. Loki stood and went to her.   
“Mabel I am sorry! I was angry and made your horse canter. I knew you had no experience riding. It was my fault you fell. I’m very sorry.” He looked down and blushed.   
“I forgive you Loki. I was too forward with you.” She said sweetly.   
“My dear, Nothing you said or did can excuse Loki’s carelessness. He will be punished.” Odin said, putting his hand on Loki’s shoulder. Mabel looked up at the All Father sadly.   
“Please don’t punish him too severely sir. He really was sweet to take me riding.” Odin smiled down at her and walked Loki down the Corridor to the lounge. Once inside, Loki turned to his father.   
“I’m sorry I caused her harm papa. I really didn’t mean to.”   
“I know son, but you were careless. She could have been injured much worse. You know what must be done.”   
“Yes sir.” Loki watched as his father opened the drawer to his desk and withdrew the small paddle. His eyes grew huge as Odin grasped his arm and walked him to the armless chair. The All Father sat down and turned Loki over his knees, pulling his leggings down to his knees. Odin adjusted Loki so that his little bottom was elevated over his right thigh. His upper body was canted down toward the floor, giving him a good target. Loki’s bare little bottom was pink, round and adorable and his father had to force himself to spank it. The boy lay still and obedient as his father lay one hand across his back to hold him still and administered a sound paddling.   
Loki yelped with each swat and cried throughout the punishment. His little bottom grew more and more red as Odin spanked him. The sting from the paddle was incredible, making it difficult for Loki to hold still. It was a bit bigger than Loki’s entire bottom and stung his whole bottom at once with each swat. Loki feared it more than anything else. When his father focused on his tender sit spots the boy howled in pain and begged for an end to the spanking.   
“Ow! Papa please! I’m sorry! Waaaauuugghh!” Loki’s poor little tail was a dark pink and burned like fire when his father’s hand was stilled. He wept for a solid fifteen minutes as Odin gently rubbed the hot, scalded skin. “Ouch! It hurts so bad Papa!” Loki’s tears and pleading squeezed the ancient King’s heart. He finally lay his big hand over the burning little cheeks and withdrew about half of the pain. Loki’s tears quickly dried up and he lay sniffling across his father’s knees, thoroughly punished. His little bottom still stung and the teen writhed and moaned. Odin lifted his son into his arms and cuddled him for half an hour. As he always had done, Loki was fast asleep when the All Father righted his leggings, picked him up and carried him from the Lounge and down the corridor to his room.   
Mabel sat just outside the lounge, crying softly as she overheard the spanking and Loki’s cries of pain. She stood when Odin passed by, carrying the sleeping prince. For a moment she thought to her horror that the big man had killed the boy, he lay so limp in his arms. She followed them to his chambers and peeked in as Odin lay him gently on his bed, face down. He kissed his son’s sleeping head and patted his little bottom lovingly. When he walked out Mabel stared up at him, her eyes wet with tears.   
“What’s wrong my dear?” The elderly King asked, guiding the girl to a bench to sit.   
“I heard… he was crying…” The girl broke down, sobbing. Odin, uncomfortable around crying children patted her back nervously.   
“There, there my dear. Loki is well.”   
“But he was yelling in pain.” She said, hitching.   
“Well, yes. I was spanking his little bottom.”   
“I can’t stand to hear him cry!” She sobbed, putting her face in her hands.   
“I know what you mean.” Odin replied. “Child, listen to me. After I spanked him I took half of the pain away. He will be fine.” The girl stopped crying and looked up at Odin hopefully.   
“His bottom is okay?”   
“Of course! I wouldn’t really hurt my son. He is my precious child. I spank my children when they misbehave as all parents do. Loki tends to overreact to the sting of a spanking, that’s all.” Mabel smiled at this. “He is very tender bottomed but I would never hurt his little behind.” Odin spoke with great tenderness.   
“I just…feel bad. I think it was all my fault.”   
“Why do you think that?” Odin asked, smiling warmly.   
“I…I kissed him. I must have made him nervous.” Odin threw his head back and laughed.   
“My dear girl! If Loki had to be spanked after every time he was kissed by an adoring girl he would never be able to sit down.” Mabel smiled at this, seeing the sense of it. “Loki was thoughtless in his anger, which led you to be injured. He was spanked for being careless, that’s all.” The girl saw the sense of this and relaxed. “Tell me sweetling, what is it about my son that you find so appealing?”   
“He’s just so cute and sweet. I’ve never seen such a sweet boy.” She answered, making the All Father smile even more.   
“And why do you suppose he is so sweet?” She thought about this for a few moments.   
“Because you are strict with him?”   
“That’s right. Loki knows if he is thoughtless or rude to you he will suffer the sting of a spanking. He is still a child my dear, just as you are. He is still learning what it means to be a good person. His cute face is just an added incentive for young girls to adore him.” Mabel laughed at this.   
“He sure is a cutie sir. I guess that’s why I fell for him.” Odin reached down and encircled the girls shoulders with one huge arm and gave her an affectionate hug.   
“When he awakens, Loki will have a sore little bottom but that will help him remember his lesson. He will be fine.” Mabel smiled, relaxing completely. 

* * * * 

Two hours later, Mabel sat alone by the fountain, a slightly sad expression on her face. Loki spotted the sad looking girl and joined her. He winced as he sat down, prompting a hug from her. “Poor baby.” She said sappily. Instead of rolling his eyes, Loki smiled and returned her embrace. She wanted to ask about his bottom but decided not to embarrass him further. It was obvious from his squirming that it was still quite sore. She felt sorry for the darkly handsome boy and more than a little attracted to him.   
“Mabel?” Loki spoke finally.   
“Yes Loki?”   
“I’m very sorry for what I did earlier. Not just because I was punished for it. I am truly sorry.” Mabel smiled at him, suddenly realizing how much she was going to miss him when she went back to Earth.   
“I forgive you, sweetheart.” She said, smiling at him. Loki’s sweet face was red, embarrassed by the whole thing. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, fascinated by how handsome the boy was. She stroked his cheek lovingly. “I understand now how it must be for you.”   
“Oh?”   
“Yes. You’re just so gosh darned cute the girls must drive you crazy. I know you don’t see it but you are.” Loki looked at the floor, which made him even more adorable.   
“I’m not really. I think I’m quite gawky and homely.” He said. Mabel burst out laughing at the absurdity of Loki’s observation.   
“Oh, honey how wrong you are!” She said, still chuckling. “You are the cutest boy I’ve ever laid eyes on, and the sweetest.” Loki blushed scarlet. “That’s why I have such a crush on you.” She smiled at him sweetly. “I suppose the fact that you don’t know how cute you are makes you even cuter.” Loki chuckled at this.   
“You’re very cute yourself.” Loki said suddenly. “Thank you for forgiving me. I was very mean to you. I deserved the spanking I got from father. I hope it didn’t disturb you.” Now that Loki broached the subject Mabel felt free to say what she felt.   
“It made me so sad to hear you cry out. I could hear the spanking too. That must have hurt like crazy!” She marveled.   
“You have no idea.” Loki replied, rubbing his backside absently. “My father used a paddle on me. I’m terrified of that thing. It stings worse than anything.”   
“Poor baby!” Mabel said, hugging him sweetly. “My father uses a switch on my bottom.” She shared. Loki looked suitably impressed.   
“My mother won’t allow father to birch me. He can only use his hand or a paddle.”   
“Your father loves you like crazy.” Mabel said, looking into Loki’s deep, beautiful blue green eyes. “He said he hates to spank you.”   
“I know. I love him too. Even when he’s spanking me I can feel the love from his palm to my bottom. Does that sound crazy?”   
“No, baby. I understand completely.   
“Well, I learned my lesson. I will never allow my temper to get the better of me again.” Loki’s sweet face looked adorably sincere.   
The All Father walked up to them, smiling. “Heimdall will be ready to take you home any minute.” He announced. Loki and Mabel traded regretful looks. The girl rose and turned to Loki, smiling.   
“I’ll miss you Loki.” She leaned forward and kissed the young prince right on the mouth! Loki leaned into the kiss and returned it, putting his slender hand to her cheek. Odin cleared his throat, making the kids separate.   
“Sorry father.” Loki said meekly.   
“It’s alright son. Let’s go.” Odin walked both kids to the Observatory. Heimdall stood atop the lock, waiting for them. When he saw Mabel he bowed deeply.   
“I apologize for mistakenly bringing you here miss.” He said sincerely.   
“I’m glad you did.” The girl replied, smiling at the big sentry. He drove the Great Sword home in the lock and twisted it, activating the Bifrost. The girl disappeared in seconds, leaving Loki and Odin to watch as she went. Loki looked on wistfully.   
“You seem sorry to see her go my son.” Odin said, placing his hand on Loki’s slender shoulder.  
“Yes sir. I suppose I am.” The boy replied. “Every time I sit down I’ll think of her.” Loki said ruefully. Odin looked down at his son, surprised at the snarky remark and laughed. He walked out, leaving Loki and Heimdall behind. The big sentry surprised Loki by looking down at him and remarking:   
“That makes two of us!” He said, rubbing his own backside.


End file.
